brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:The Lost Brick of The Last Hero
}} The Lost Brick of The Last Hero. The Age of Darkness One Thousand years ago, During the '''Age of Darkness', there was a Evil Overlord named Irnakk. He destroyed the land, left all that stood againsten him dead, many people became slaves, but 1 slave, thought there was more to life then being a slave, he became RaceLord, The Last Hero. He over came Orcs in his slave camp in the South and told the other slaves at the camp to head to every camp they could and tell the other slaves to not be scared of Irnakk. RaceLord traveled from the South, all the way to the snowy North where Irnakk's Keep was. He made it into Irnakk's Throne Room and battled him. He battled Irnakk till his very end, before Irnakk finished RaceLord, Irnakk's top commander Darth Henry ran into Irnakk's Throne Room. He said "LORD IRNAKK! The Slaves have overcome the Troops at the slave camps and are coming here to kill you". Irnakk was furious, he choose to fall back and go in hiding, untill the day, he could return, and take the World for himself.'' After Irnakk and Darth Henry dissapired, slave Chuck Burnstone ran into the Throne Room and helped RaceLord up. He told him that the slaves have killed the Orcs at many of the slave camps, but one slave camp known as Slave Camp Omega was still under enemy control, it was where all the Orcs that survied retreated to. RaceLord and Chuck Burnstone lead 200 slaves to Slave Camp Omega. The Battle was firce, many slaves were killed, by the end of the battle the slaves took Slave Camp Omega. Many slaves found there friends and family at Slave Camp Omega, but victory was short, a small squad of 5 Orcs attacked the slaves. RaceLord attacked the Orcs as soon as they were in range, he killed 4 of the Orcs, but the last one shot RaceLord in the chest, with being weak after the battle vs Irnakk and the battle of Slave Camp Omega, he was killed. Chuck Burnstone killed the last Orc, he and many other slaves ran to check if RaceLord was alive. Chuck Burnstone and other slaves choose to build a city on top of Slave Camp Omega, the first building was RaceLord, The Last Hero's Tomb and a small barraks. Over the years the city became large, few people choose to change the other slave camps into citys. '' ''Five years after RaceLord died, things started to go bad, Chuck Burnstone went missing on a recon mission and the construction on the City was stopped when a earthquake ripped the ground open and split the city in two. A bridge had to be built to conect the city, but a ancient darkness started to rise out of the chasm that the earthquake made. People started to be pulled into the chasm, everyone that could ran out of the city, leaving the ones that fell into the chasm and stuck in the buildings for dead. It was unknown what happend, but many lives were lost. The Age of Darkness was over, no one went to that City again, the people choose move on with there lives. With the threat of evil returning, many people became warriors and made The Kingdom of Knights. The Kingdom of Knights keep was built in the South of the City which was renamed to the Lost City because the ancient darkness took it away from the people. The 2nd Age Search for the Skull of Darkness More Info Coming Soon Rebuilding the World More Info Coming Soon The 3rd Age More Info Coming Soon The 4th Age More Info Coming Soon Minifigures Age of Darkness Good Bad Other 2nd Age Bad Other Evil 3rd Age Good Bad Knights Other RaceLord Sets The Age of Darkness Sets * Chuck Burnstone: Spying on Orcs The 2nd Age * Irnakk: Search for the Skull of Darkness The 3rd Age * Battle Pack: Knights and Orcs The 4th Age * See Also